Sentando cabeza
by Popy16
Summary: "Necesitaba una lista paso a paso de que hacer y decir para que Kagome lo aceptara ¿A quien iba a preguntarle? Miroku había resultado ser tan inútil como Miouga. Sango era la mejor amiga de Kagome. No confiaba en los aldeanos del pueblo y Kaede era una vieja loca que nunca se había casado ¿Qué podría saber ella? Feh."-Fragmento del capitulo 2.
1. Propuesta de matrimonio

**Sentando cabeza. **

Propuesta de matrimonio.

Hoy era el día.

Sí, hoy se lo diría. Dejaría de ser un cobarde y sería un hombre. Tenía que pedírselo, ahora sí que ya no tenía otra opción, era un todo o nada. La perla ya no existía, Naraku era parte de la historia, una horrenda historia que no quería recordar. Kikyo… ella al fin descansaba en paz y aunque había dado su palabra de acompañarla al otro mundo… él, simplemente, no pudo. Intentó imaginar cientos, sino miles, de excusas en su mente de porque él en realidad no podía acompañarla. Primero debía derrotar a Naraku, luego se propuso ayudar a Kagome a ser la guardiana de la perla (pero como la misma había desaparecido, ya no importaba) y ahora, pasaba día tras día diciéndose que no podía terminar con su vida en la tierra porque debía proteger a sus amigos.

¡Mentira!

Él no podía irse porque no _quería_ hacerlo. Sus amigos eran importantes para él, y los protegía y ayudaba en todo lo que pudiese ahora más que nunca ya que Sango acababa de tener a las mellizas. Pero esa no era la razón más importante de que quisiese quedarse, él _necesitaba_ quedarse por otra razón. Una razón de metro sesenta, cincuenta y tantos kilos, cabello azabache y ojos café. Esa era su razón. Su egoísta razón. Y aquí era cuando su nivel de egoísmo sobre pasaba los limites esperados por cualquier persona: _él quería ser su razón también. _Su razón para estar, para sonreír, para planificar cosas para un futuro. Quería Necesitaba ser su razón.

Y eso era todo.

Sabía que por esto ahora su palabra no valía nada, y que su egoísmo era excesivo, así que solo podía presentarse ante ella con una espada vieja y sus ropas que habían sufrido más de una batalla. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Iba a pelear por que lo acepte.

Entró a la casa, tenía en realidad dos opciones, pero opto por la que creía que podría tener más posibilidades, aunque sabía que no estaba siguiendo muy bien el protocolo humano, también sabía que pedirle la mano de Kagome al viejo, sería el equivalente a ser rociado con agua bendita y ser envuelto en papeles "sagrados" que no podían hacer más que estorbar. Así que seria solo un poco cobarde e iría a por alguien con quien se pudiese hablar… un poco mejor, esperaba.

Se aclaró la garganta y la mujer que estaba sentada en el sillón del comedor lo miró.

-¡Oh, Inuyasha! Que gusto verte por aquí. Ven, siéntate conmigo, estoy juntando energías para ir a ordenar la habitación de Souta.-suspiró un poco sin perder la sonrisa.

-Yo…-Inuyasha se golpeó mentalmente.-Quería hablar con usted.-dijo con tono más decidido ahora.

-¿Qué sucede?-lo miró un poco alarmada.-¿Kagome esta…?

-Ella se encuentra bien.-se apresuró a decir.

Pero un pequeño dolor se clavo en su pecho. Él creía que al menos tenía de su parte la confianza de la señora Higurashi sobre el cuidado de su hija. Creía e iba a usar eso a su favor, pero al parecer se había equivocado. No confiaba tanto en él, era obvio, pensó con amargura, después de todo él era un simple hanyou. Se río internamente de su mala suerte, esto sería más sencillo incluso siendo un débil humano.

Pero era lo que era. Y sabía que en el fondo, Kagome lo quería así. ¡Por un demonio! Ella se lo había dicho, se lo había pedido, lo quería como un hanyou. Esto era lo que había de él que pudiese ofrecerle, le daría todo lo que pudiese conseguir.

-Yo viene aquí por otra cosa.

-Oh, dime entonces ¿seguro que no quieres sentarte?

-Estoy bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces dime.-la mujer lo miró con atención.

-Quiero,-las palabras no querían salir de su garganta.-quiero que usted…-los minutos parecían horas ¿Qué sucedía si su problema era más simple y patético que el que le dijeran que no? ¿Y si su problema era que simplemente no podía decirlo?

-No entiendo, Inuyasha, ¿quieres algo? ¿Ramen? ¿Vendas? ¿Qué?

Tendría que soltarlo todo junto y no darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Quiero casarme con su hija.

Bien, quizá lo dijo muy rápido, porque la señora Higurashi tardo unos segundos en procesar el mensaje, y luego comenzó a toser, ahogándose con su propia saliva.

En medio del momento incomodo, Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que golpear torpemente la espalda de su… la mamá de Kagome, hasta que ella dejó de toser.

-Lo siento, ya estoy bien.

-¿Segura que….?

-Sí.-suspiró.-Es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa. Siempre me dije que vería venir este momento, pero al parecer no lo he hecho. ¿Desde cuando… tienes estas intenciones con mi hija?-por alguna razón, la pregunta que comenzó siendo y sonando como mera curiosidad, terminó pareciendo una acusación.

-¿Intenciones?-repitió el chico, nervioso.

-¿No habrán…?-el rostro tranquilo que siempre mantenía la mujer se convirtió en una mascara desfigurada que contenía ira, decepción y rabia.

-No, no.-Inuyasha levantó sus manos en señal de paz… o un acto instintivo de defensa personal.

La mujer se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Has hablado con Kagome?-preguntó luego de un momento.

-Miouga me dijo que lo correcto era hablar primero con usted.

-¿Miouga?

-El demonio pulga, él era el sirviente de mi padre y ahora me sigue a mi.-dijo con un poco de orgullo, él tenia a un sirviente a su cargo, eso debía contar ¿no?

-Oh, bueno.-dijo la mamá de Kagome si entender mucho cómo una pulga podría ser un sirviente.-Agradezco que intentes hacer las cosas bien, Inuyasha, pero en esta época mi "sí" no debe preocuparte mucho. Esta es una decisión importante que debe de tomar Kagome y solo ella.

Inuyasha ahogo un gruñido de frustración. Maldita pulga.

-De cualquier forma,-continuo ella.-tienes mi apoyo, Inuyasha. Mi hija ya tiene 18 años, lo que aquí significa que yo solo puedo advertirle en las decisiones que toma, pero no negarme a que las haga, o forzarla a hacerlas. Aunque debo de decir, que no estoy muy contenta de que te lleves a mi hija.

Inuyasha tragó duro.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes!-sonrió.-Ya empiezo a ponerme sentimental, creo que es el síndrome del nido vacío, no me hagas caso.

Luego de un silencio en el que la señora Higurashi se levantó, secándose algunas lagrimas fugitivas y se dirigía a la escalera para ordenar el cuarto de Souta, Inuyasha dijo una última frase antes de desaparecer por la ventana, con dirección al Sengoku.

-Viviremos en la época que Kagome elija.

Y se fue.


	2. Eres tú

**Sentando cabeza.**

Eres tú.

¿Y si decía que no?

Entonces definitivamente la perdería o la mantendría a su lado por lastima, y _eso_ lo mataría. No podía esperara que ella lo tomara bien, por supuesto, esa opción era tan surrealista como la idea de que Naraku volviese a la vida con un único objetivo: besar a Sesshomaru. Keh. Esa era una imagen que no quería tener en su cabeza.

¿Y si le decía que sí por lastima?

Entonces la estaría condenado a vivir con él para siempre y se odiaría por eso. Él quería que ella fuese feliz más que nada…. y si esa felicidad era junto a él… no se quejaría.

¿Y sí decía que sí pero luego se arrepentía?

Tendría que dejarla ir, no la obligaría a nada. Pero ella sería repudiada, porque ya no sería virgen y todo mundo sabe como tratan a las mujeres solteras en esas condiciones. No que él no se encargaría de mutilar lentamente a el imbécil que atreviera a lastimar de cualquier bendito modo a Kagome, pero sabía que para ella esa sería una vida amarga.

¿Y si se daba cuenta de que tenía más opciones?

Tronó sus dedos. No era algo que él no pudiese arreglar, keh. Puede que ese lobo le costase un poco más que el par de humanos, pero no sería imposible en lo absoluto.

Pero él no le haría algo así a Kagome, no la haría sufrir la muerte de la persona que ella amara, porque primero, sería inútil retener a Kagome de ese modo y segundo, él sabía lo que dolía, no quería a Kagome pasando por eso.

¿Y si…?

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, no podía seguir pensando en eso, o nunca se lo diría. Aunque todavía no estaba seguro de que decirle. Cuando le había dicho a Miroku sobre el asunto, muy a su pesar, ya que necesitaba asesoría, el monje había dejado claro que de ninguna manera podía "ser tan estúpido para pedirle a la señorita Kagome que se case contigo, como si le estuvieses pidiendo que te acompañe a buscar leña". Sí, él había usado esas palabras. Y ya que el monje era bueno con eso de las palabras… Keh, puede que lo escuchara.

Pero entonces ¿Qué le decía?

A esa pregunta Miroku le contestó: -Solo debes decirle como te sientes.

Por supuesto que lo golpeó en la cabeza luego de eso.

¿Decirle como se sentía?

¡Esa era una locura! Él mismo ni siquiera sabía exactamente como se sentía, solo sabía que tenía que mantenerla a su lado sana y feliz o moriría. No podía decirle eso a Kagome, no podía simplemente escupir todas esas palabras que usaba Miroku fuera de él. NO PODÍA.

Lo que él necesitaba era una lista paso a paso de que hacer y decir para que Kagome lo aceptara. Pero ¿a quien iba a preguntarle? Miroku había resultado ser tan inútil como Miouga. Sango era la mejor amiga de Kagome, seguro le contaría todo antes de que él pudiese siquiera decírselo. No confiaba en los aldeanos del pueblo y Kaede era una vieja loca que nunca se había casado ¿Qué podría saber ella? Feh.

Aquí era cuando necesitaba a Kagome. Ella sabría aconsejarlo en esto, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cosas él podría decir y que cosas nunca saldrían de su boca. Pero, claro, no podía simplemente preguntar.

Bufó.

Ya, era suficiente. ¿Necesitaba una lista? Pues la haría él mismo.

Anotó en su mente: _Lista de razones por la que Kagome debería aceptarlo. _Necesitaba al menos 10 puntos.

Primero: Era fuerte, siempre podría darle comida, refugio y protección.

Luego lo pensó mejor y escribió en su mente:

Primero: Era fuerte.

Segundo: Podría darle comida.

Tercero: Podría darle refugio.

Cuarto: Podría darle protección.

Sonrió con orgullo. Esto era fácil, podía hacerlo.

Bien ¿Qué más tenía?

Quinto: Em…

Sexto: …

¿Septimo?: Cri, cri. Cri, cir.

Gruñido.

¡¿De verdad eso era todo lo que tenía?!

-Inuyasha, dice Kagome que vayas a buscar leña.

Quinto: Podía buscar leña.

Miró hacia abajo. Shippo.

-Ya voy.-dijo saltando a su lado.

…1...

…2...

…3...

-Ey, perro tonto, ¿qué tanto me miras?

El hanyou tomó al kit por la cola, observándolo como si midiese cuanto podría valer.

-¡Suéltame, perro, o se lo diré a Kagome!

Bastante.

Seis: Shippo.

.

.

.

Siete: Shippo.

Ocho: Shippo.

Nueve: Shippo.

Diez: Shippo.

Sonrió.

-Inuyasha… me estas asustando…

¿Qué tan malo sería pedirle _eso _a Kagome, con Shippo a un lado?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Inuyasha, ¿ya conseguiste la leña?

Mierda. En medio de todo el lío en su cabeza lo había olvidad, ¿qué decía esto de él?

-Keh, Miroku lo hará.-el acusado levantó su cabeza mirando al hanyou, quien le dio su mejor cara de "haz lo que te digo o te espera una muerte horrible".

Por lo que Miroku, ya saben, acepto felizmente.

-Kagome, acompáñame.

La chica lo miró extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Inuyasha?

-Keh, solo necesito que vengas.-dijo esto y empezó a caminar en dirección al arbol sagrado.

Se sentó en las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra e hizo unas señales rápidas para que la chica tomase asiento junto a él.

¿Cómo se empezaban a decir estas cosas? Ya que no podía, según Miroku, ser directo y soltarlo todo, entonces ¿Qué iba primero? Maldito monje inútil. Maldita pulga inútil. Malditas propuestas inútiles. Maldi…

….-¿Qué te sucedió en la mano, Inuyasha?

_Flash back._

_-¡Suéltame, perro tonto!_

_-¡Ya quédate quieto, enano! Solo te necesito un momento._

_Le kit se retorcía entre los brazos del hanyou, quien intentaba sostenerlo sin herirlo, demasiado, para que no huyera._

_-¡¿Para que me podrías necesitar?! Quieres hacerme algo malo, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Kagome se enterrará y te mandará al suelo!_

_Una de las patas del zorrito se estampó en la cara del hanyou._

_-Shippo, deja de fastidiar y quédate quieto, maldita sea._

_-¡No dejaré que me molestes más, perro feo!-dijo el kit a la vez que enterraba sus colmillos en la mano de Inuyasha que lo sujetaba, tan profundo que probó su sangre._

_Ugh._

_Inuyasha gruñó y lo soltó, oportunidad perfecta para que el kit huyera como alma que se la lleva el diablo._

_Fin del flash back._

-Nada.-dijo cubriendo su mano con su haori.

Más silencio.

-Inuyasha… tengo que ir a terminar de cocinar… sino tienes nada más que decir…

-Espera.-dijo girando su rostro para mirarla, cosa que no había logrado hacer en todo este tiempo. Si esto no era una señal divina para que hablase de una maldita vez, no sabía cual sería.-Tú… eres… ¿feliz?

La azabache lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Feliz? Pues… sí, lo soy. Al fin todo esta arreglado, la perla, Naraku, Miroku y Sango estan juntos y con las gemelas, Shippo es cada día más fuerte, mamá aceptó que no vaya a la universidad…-fue señalando todos los puntos con sus dedos.-Y también te tengo a ti ¿no?-lo miró sonriente e Inuyasha se coloreó.-Por suerte has decidido quedarte con nosotros. ¿Sabes? hubo un tiempo en el que creí que apenas terminará todos nuestros problemas con Naraku tú te irías con…-se interrumpió apresuradamente sintiéndose una tonta por sacar el tema a colación.

-Entonces, eres feliz.-dijo Inuyasha, salvándola de excusarse (o decir algo estúpido más) por su comentario anterior, cosa que la chica agradeció.-¿Ya decidiste en que época quedarte?-dijo fingiendo desinterés mirando las ramas del árbol sagrado.

-Pues yo…-su cara se volvió roja.-eso es algo que veré si decido formar una familia, por ahora voy a seguir viviendo en ambas épocas, unos días aquí y unos días en el futuro.

El corazón de Inuyasha se detuvo.

…_unos días aquí y unos días en el futuro._

Ella dijo _el futuro_ y no _en casa._

Claro, también había dicho que lo decidiría cuando formase una familia, o sea, que viviría donde ella y _su pareja_ decidiesen. Un arrebato de adrenalina corrió como loco por sus venas, _él_ sería su _pareja._

Casi pudo escuchar la voz de Miroku en su cabeza, _el que no arriesga no gana. _

-Kagome,-dijo con la mirada clavada en la suya.-sé que tan solo tengo una espada vieja y mi haori, sé que en realidad debería ofrecerte más que esto y sé que soy un maldito egoísta por intentar convencerte.

_-_Inuyasha… ¿qué…?

-Espera.-le pidió, buscando algo entre sus ropas.

Inuyasha sacó un anillo de tela de rata de fuego que estaba delicadamente trenzado hasta formar un circulo perfecto en el que no se podía distinguir donde los extremos de la tela habían sido unidos.

-No es lo más lindo o costoso del mundo.-la miró de reojo con las mejillas sonrojadas.-Sé que mereces más que esto, Kagome, pero es todo lo que puedo darte para prometerte…-tomó aire y habló claramente mientras miraba el anillo en su mano.-Te prometo que siempre te cuidaré, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te seré fiel y honesto. Te prometo que te escucharé y te ayudaré en lo que sea. Te prometo que seré tu familia tanto como tu eres la mía. Y te prometo que nunca te pediré nada que no quieras dar.-la miró a los ojos.-No puedo prometerte una vida perfecta, Kagome. No te mentiré y diré que jamás pelearemos o que jamás lloraras por nada. Pero te prometo que nunca dejaré de intentarlo.

Kagome parecía querer llorar mientras miraba de él al anillo.

¿Y si no sabía como decirle que no? Su nerviosismo aumentó, su rodilla se movía en su conocido tic nervioso y estaba a punto de decir algo estúpido o salir corriendo cuando Kagome rozó la palma de su mano, tomando el anillo.

La observó mirarlo detenidamente, pero no como buscando ver cuanto valdría, sino de esa forma en la que ella suele mirar las estrellas.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó ella mirándolo a él ahora. Lo miraba con ojos acuosos como si esperase que le dijeran que todo había sido una cruel broma.

-Deberías ponerlo en tu dedo anular, esa es la costumbre ¿no?-dijo en cambio.

Kagome asintió con su cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo a él y sin moverse.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó el hanyou después de un rato, mirando a Kagome, luego al anillo y finalmente a Kagome otra vez.

Dicen que el que calla otorga, por lo que Inuyasha, lentamente y con una duda palpable en sus ojos, colocó el anillo en el dedo de Kagome. Dejó sus manos allí, una sosteniendo la flácida mano de la chica y la otra sobre el anillo que acababa de colocar.

Y ahí fue cuando Kagome empezó a llorar suavemente.

-_Sí_.-dijo la azabache.

Y él sabía, incluso antes de que la chica se lanzase sobre él a besarlo, que ese _Sí_, era la respuesta a la pregunta que él no había pronunciado en palabras.

¿Te casas conmigo, Kagome?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Este capitulo me tomó más tiempo que cualquier otro cap que haya escrito. Y más largo que mi promedio normal. Las propuestas de matrimonio son lo que más amo en el mundo, y quería que esta fuese tierna sin que perdiera de vista las personalidades de los personajes, espero haberlo conseguido.

Para los que, como yo, aun no tienen mucha idea sobre que tratara este fic, diré que en realidad, todo comenzó siendo one-short con una propuesta de matrimonio, pero mientras escribía pensé que Inuyasha, siendo de una época antigua y todo eso, primero pediría la mano de Kagome a su madre. Y entonces esto fue lo que surgió, pero ahora quiero ver (no sé ustedes que opinan) como Inuyasha le pide a Kagome que su familia sea "más grande". Así que creo que este fic tratará de todos esos momentos en que Inuyasha tiene que decir algo incomodo a medida que su vida con Kagome avanza. Ya sea que se lo deba decir a ella, a su madre, a su hijo/a, o a quien se me ocurra.

POR CIERTO, cualquier propuesta será bienvenida, cualquier idea que quieran que haga solo díganlo.

Nos vemos a los 20 comentarios.

Saludos desde Uruguay.-


End file.
